kaylasterrariaguidefandomcom-20200213-history
NPC'S
NPC'S are people in-game where you can heal,buy stuff,sell stuff,and more.Here are a list of Pre-Hardmode and Hardmode NPC'S. 'Pre-Hardmode NPC'S' Merchant Guide Nurse Goblin Outcast(from defeating a goblin army once in a world) Demolitionist Old Man(stands in front of Dungeon) Clothier(actually Old Man but after Skeletron is defeated) Dryad Mechanic(found bound in the Dungeon) Arms Dealer 'Hardmode NPC'S' Wizard(found bound in the Dungeon or somewhere underground) Santa Claues(now dead of the 31st of december and has been removed from game) 'How to get each NPC' We all want to have those random strangers living in our house now don't we? Just so they can annoy us and leave those doors open and sell us stuff we can make if we aren't lazy? Well, all joking aside. Here are some simple ways to get each NPC. The first thing you need to do is simple. Make sure you have a spot for them to call home. This means either a room in your house that has a light source, chair, table, door, walls and a background wall. Depending on the size of the room and how much wood or whatever you are going to use. It should only take a few minutes. Merchant- 50 silver coins (Or worth of 50 silver coins) The fastest way to do this is to go monster hunting. Slimes, Zombies, whatever you can take down. If you can stay alive and don't enter areas that you can die easily in. A little trick I used was to create a small wall and roof so the monesters can only come in one way. This will help control the flow of the group, plus if you are running low on health, you can close it in fully till you regenerate. If you aren't into fighting, you can always craft and sell things to the merchant. ---- Nurse- Increase max life. This is a little harder and you could be lucky to find one in five minutes or be unlucky like me and take two hours. I haven't found a best way to find a crystal heart personally. Going through caves or dugeons, you may be able to find a crystal heart. You will need to break it open using a hammer. The good thing about it is that they are in small open sections, so it isn't like they are covered with dirt or stone. They can be in water and they don't glow. So keep a sharp eye out! ---- Demolitionist- Carry an explosive on you. The easiest way is to just look through underground chests. They will contain Grenades at the Dirt Layer. Or we could not delete what the other guy added...Jeez, try to make the page fun to read. Anyway, back on subject. I can't remember what all I put here..But best way is simply do what was listed above and before just with a few jokes added. (Please do not delete.) (P.S. Ha! Found it.) Looking forward to blowing your arms a few time and going to see the nurse if you have one? Then this is your guy to find. Now in the world, a sword..axe...well, as good as they are. Just doesn't get the job done like you want at times, right? So off you go to the underground world. Break open pots of all sorts to find the treasure. Some dropping coins, but the one we are looking for carry bombs, grenades or TNT. (I believe that is what they call it or dynamite stick) Carry this around for a few minutes and your new boom store should pop up in the room or house you made. And also open up treasure chest, those have goods in them too! ---- Arms Dealer- Get a Gun. 2 ways, one go to a multiplayer server and get one, 2 go to The Corruption and break 1 shadow orb. It will drop a Musket. Mechanic- Free her from the Dungeon. After defeating Skeletron search the Dungeon and you will eventually find a Bound Mechanic. Goblin Tinkerer/Outcast- Free him from The Underground. After defeating one Goblin Army you will find him somewhere in The Underground. Hunter potions will highlight the Goblin Tinkerer and the Wizard. There are no other methods of finding them. Wizard- Free him from The Underground. After activating Hard-mode you will find the Wizard in The Underground. Hunter potions will highlight the Wizard and the Goblin Tinkerer. There are no other methods of finding him. Santa Claus- Defeat 1 Frost Legion in your world. Note, Santa Claus will spawn but will die instantly after the Holiday update. '''Just open Presents until you find a Snow Globe and use it to summon the Frost Legion. Warning, the Frost Legion is MUCH harder to defeat than the Goblin Army. Clothier- Kill Skeletron. Erm... Just kill Skeletron... Dryad- Defeat any 1 boss. Just kill any boss. Recomended bosses are the Eater of Worlds or the Eye of Cthulhu. '''Be Warned! NPCs will open doors letting monsters in which can be fatal for new players.